The present invention relates to a rear-view mirror, especially an internal mirror, that includes a holder, which is adjustably disposed on a ball-and-socket joint, and a dish-shaped housing that is provided with a mirror body, mounted in the aperture of the housing, and that is displaceable about a horizontal axis, by means of a pivot lever, into two positions (normal position, anti-glare position) in the region of the upper edge of the holder.
The two positions of the housing, and of the mirror body connected thereto, are achieved by a changeover of springs. As a general rule, the holder and the housing are mutually supported in the two end positions. However, this support serves only to limit the pivotal movement of the housing relative to the holder.
Since in the case of the aforementioned type of mirrors, the mirror body is narrow and wide, that is to say it protrudes considerably beyond each end of the holder, there is a danger of vibrations occurring as a result of sudden jolts with such vibrations rendering the mirror unusable, or at least inaccurate. In addition, the housing is generally held by its ends in order to adjust the mirror via the intermediary of the ball-and-socket joint, thereby necessitating the introduction of considerable forces into the holder via the housing, especially when the ball-and-socket joint is tightly set.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned type of mirrors in such a way that the rigidity of the connection between the holder and the housing is increased, and the resistance of the mirror to vibrations is improved. A further object of the present invention is to provide a sturdy, durable connection between the holder and the housing.